bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Siegfried Schwartz
Siegfried Schwartz (ジーグフリード シュワルツ, Shuwarutsu Jiikufuriito) is a Quincy. And the defacto leader of his new Wandenreich after the staged coup d'etat on its previous leader. He was childhood friends with Ichibei Benkei, and is now his sworn enemy. Appearance Currently, Siegfried has the appearance of very large middle-aged man, having lost an eye in his fight with the previous leader of the Wandenreich. He constantly wears his unique Reishi armor, and conceals it beneath his cloak. He is a large man with an impressive physique. His adult physique no doubt being inherited from his Scandinavian background. However when he was in his youth in Tokyo, he had long hair, and was incredibly lean. He constantly wore the traditional white Quincy garb. Personality In his youth Siegfried was a kind and playful young man, constantly at odds with his rival and best friend Ichibei Benkei, he was competitive and always enjoyed arguing over trivial matters. His love of fighting was especially noticeable, the true colors of his personality didn't emerge until the death of his parents during childhood. During his adolescence, his personality underwent a dramatic change, his parents were killed at the hands of Shinigami in a fierce battle in Soul Society during the Wandenreich's invasion. This began his long hatred against anyone associated with them, including Ichibei Benkei who is himself a Substitute Shinigami. He joined a newly formed Wandenreich in his quest for revenge in a bid to kill Shinigami. When he became an adult, his quest for revenge caused him to defeat and kill the current leader of the Wandenreich, believing him to be weak and pitiful and took up the role of leading the empire himself, and unofficially renamed it the Rächenreich (Revenge Kingdom) and also renamed the Sternritter the Kluftritter (Void Knights) during his ascension to leadership Siegfried became a heartless individual, killing anyone who creates discord, and ruthlessly leads his men out of both fear and respect. He enjoys toying with his victims psychologically and bringing them into utter despair. Any shred of kindness that dwelled in Siegfried's heart is long gone. Since devouring the previous letter "A" who inherited Yhwachs soul distribution, the more of his soul he shares the more of Yhwach is recreated once again, so far Yhwach appears as a child in his subconcious although growing in power, Siegfried is constantly battling for possession of his soul with Yhwach who makes it his aim to share out his soul to become more and more dominant, this is driving Siegfried insane and making him conflicted. Also from using his own "Assimilation" Siegfried has become conflicted by the few souls he has devoured who reside in his inner world along with Yhwach. History Siegfried has revealed very little of his history besides his parents death and his ascension to power, but explained in detail the events of his staged Coup d'etat to his current adviser. The Coup Shortly after joining the Wandenreich, he began to train rigorously as a Soldat under the instruction of a Sternritter 'P - The Panzer', Bismark Herta, who saw his potential and strength and after months of training became the direct Aide of Bismark. Upon Bismark's defeat at the hands of Jinbei Hitotsuboshi and seeing Bismarks defeat, Bismark with his last breath pleaded that Siegfried deliver an act of mercy and kill him to prevent his humiliating execution if he were to return defeated, in the process Siegfried discovered he himself had an incredibly unique ability. By manifesting his blade and imbuing it with Sklaverei, he was able to 'assimilate' his own mentor into himself upon killing him, essentially gaining his ability 'P - The Panzer, the ability to harden Reishi as an external armor'. When Siegfried returned to the Wandenreich's HQ he informed the current leader and Emperor, Hans Wilmacht of Bismark's death at the hands of Jinbei, he was praised for his efforts and was instructed to train under Sternritter 'B - The Blood', Edward Vladov, directly in order to gain power and avenge his mentor. Several months passed and Siegfried learned the arts of Ginto, Quincy Spells, Archery, Swordsmanship, Reishi Manipluation, Blut and Hirenyaku. With his new found skills he attempted to assassinate Edward and then told a severely wounded Edward of his own "Epithet" he gave himself, 'A - The Assimilation' and then "devoured" him. He was welcomed back to the Wandenreich, having defeated the previous Sternritter B he gained his position and used this as a means to get close to and kill Hans in a coup. Upon assimilating Hans he gained his power and with it, the power of the Monarch of Quincy, the letter 'A'. Thus began the reign of Siegfried Schwartz. Powers & Abilities Human Abilities Astounding Growth Rate: Siegfried has an astounding growth rate, able to master all Quincy techniques to the utmost limits with the period of only two years of training, a remarkable feat, as most Quincy hone their skills all their lives and cannot master all forms of combat. Master Hand to Hand Combatant: During his time as a young man, Siegfried practiced martial arts and had many fights over his life due to his ancestry, developing him into a hand to hand master. Quincy Abilities : This is where Siegfried's power lies, he can use Sklaverei in a unique way, to devour the Reishi that constitutes the powers of other Quincy, this fortifying his own powers and arsenal. He has used this power to take the abilities of three Quincy so far, he has stated there is a limit to what he can "devour" as the more he devours the more unstable he becomes, he can even use this power to devour other beings although he has not wished to, he could potentially devour a shinigami, and wield their Zanpakuto making it his. While similar to Yhwach and the previous Wandenreich leaders soul distribution it is both inferior and superior. While Siegfried cannot gain knowledge and talents of the victims he takes, he can devour the entirety of their soul, having access to the powers of the soul, however the victims must be slain by his own hand and his own sword for the process to work. Whereas soul distribution can affect many more souls, but gain less power from it the being is also immune to being consumed by the devouring souls unlike Siegfried. So far he has devoured: *'The Blood': Taken from the former Sternritter B - The Blood, it allows the user to use both Blut Vene and Blut Arterie at the same time it is called Gousei Blut. *'The Panzer': Taken from his former mentor the Sternritter P - The Panzer, it allows the user to harden excess Reishi into an armor with the equivalent strength of Blut Vene. It can be activated at minimal power and acts like an exoskeleton also increasing attack power slightly. It lets the user fight directly with Blut Arterie as this acts as a substitute for Blut Vene. *'The Almighty': Taken from the former leader of the Wandenreich, who always possess the letter 'A' which is inherited, it lets the user become the King of the Quincy and as such has a godly power over them. However he has not yet awakened the ability to "open his eyes" leaving him unable to access the full power of The Almighty. *'Soul Distribution': Upon devouring and Assimilating the previous leader of the Wandenreich who inherited Yhwachs powers, Siegfried came into this power himself, while he cannot access it completely, he does not have the disadvantage of requiring to devour souls to prevent himself becoming a useless Husk like Yhwach once did. He can split his soul and share it, but can only reacquire a tiny portion of said persons power, as a vast majority of it goes to Yhwachs soul. Since taking this ability, he has since started to become consumed by Yhwachs original soul, the more souls he takes the more like Yhwach he becomes, and will inevitably transform into him one day. Should that happen Yhwach will become revived and gain all of the abilities Siegfried has absorbed and his assimilation ability becoming more powerful than ever. Devouring this ability has causes Siegfried to become a host for Yhwach to once again be reborn, just what was slowly happening to Hans, who started to look more and more like Yhwach. This ability is Siegfrieds greatest weakness, Yhwach will come back stronger than ever before, and should the powers of Soul Distribution and Soul Absorption combine in Yhwach, he will be able to take everything from those who touch his soul. Master Swordsman: An utter master in swordplay, more than a match for nearly any Shinigami, he refined his swordplay to utmost perfection, he uses no wasted movement and can overwhelm most captains with ease, only the likes of Kenpachi and a few Espada pose a challenge, he uses his Quincy powers to manifest a longsword and occasionally a broadsword, he is less skilled with them than his claymore but still uses them to toy with foes. Immense Spiritual Power: Boasting a huge amount of power due to the various Quincy he has consumed it is well beyond the power of most captains. Befitting the self-proclaimed but undisputed title of "Strongest Quincy", he stated there has never been a Quincy stronger than him, even Yhwach the progenitor of the Quincy would be in awe of his power. Reishi Absorption: As a Quincy, Siegfried uses the ability to absorb reishi in the atmosphere, combining it with his own spiritual energy to form weapons. He has an easier time collecting this energy in environments with higher concentrations of spiritual particles, such as Soul Society or Hueco Mundo. However, possessing the letter 'A' negates this disadvantage, Siegfried notices no difference in the amount of Reishi he can gather, he has displayed the ability to convert his own power into new Reishi, this does however, take its toll on his body. *'Hirenkyaku Master': Siegfried has utterly mastered Hirenyaku, stated to be able to outmaneuver even the fastest opponents with ease. He can even use his mastery to create tangible clones. He has always stated that Hirenyaku is where his talent lies. Upon learning the technique he was able to outpace his teacher, a Sternritter, within a month. He uses the technique to startling degrees preferring to finish fights quickly with opponents not powerful enough to keep up with him, instantly setting and determining the gap between their power with one movement and one attack. * : A Quincy ability that gives one inhuman defensive & offensive capability. By making reishi flow into their blood vessels they increase their attack and defense power drastically. Blut is significantly dangerous but it has one big flaw, the two forms of Blut for attack and defense work using two different reishi systems, so they cannot be used at the same, this however is not the case for Siegfried upon "devouring" the ability of the Sternritter B - The Blood who was able to use both at the same time. :* : By using Blut Vene Siegfried was able to survive a devastating 'Blut Arterie' enhanced blow from the previous leader of the Wandenreich, Hans, who was at the time, the strongest Quincy only second to Siegfried, with only a loss of an eye, with an onlooker stating the attack should have torn his entire head and body apart. :* : Siegfried is a master in Blut Arterie's usage, able to use to cut through Hans' Blut Vene who had his Quincy: Vollständig activated at the time. A notable feat as Hans had one of the strongest Blut Vene's in the Wandenreich. :* : By devouring the power of Sternritter B - The Blood, Siegfried gained his ability of being able to use both Blut Arterie and Blut Vene in conjuction, although at reduced power. * : By devouring the powers of his previous mentor Sternritter P - The Panzer, Siegfried gained his ability of being able to clad himself in a Reishi Armor, an equivalent to Blut Vene, it is a powerful ability that allows the user to freely make use of Blut Arterie without having to resort to using Blut Vene for protection. It also increases attack power of the user slightly. *'Ransōtengai': Siegfried mastered this technique at an early age and has jokingly stated he has yet to have need of it in battle, having never have been in a position where he would require its power, but stated the technique would come in handy one day and was worth mastering. *'Reishi Blades': Siegfried can manifest Reishi into thin blades and use it to cut down weaker foes and even dismember them. He uses this to defeat some lesser enemies without even lifting a finger. Gintō Master: Able to use the most powerful Gintō abilities with ease, their destructiveness is further enhanced by his own immense power. He has stated himself he knows every Gintō technique and has even made some of his own. Genius-level Intellect: Having been the most intelligent person in his university and possessing an IQ of over 260, Siegfried boasts a highly intelligent mind, shown in his frequent plans, predictions and strategies. *'Master Tactician & Strategist': Having plotted his own Leader's demise for less than a few months, he completed a well orchestrated coup near effortlessly and with minimal resources and time, carefully analyzing his enemies and allies abilities to satisfy his desires to his perfect end. *'Multilingual': Due to his German and English parents Siegfried is fluent in German and English, he can also speak fluent Japanese due to being brought up in the country, he stated he even dabbled in Spanish when he was at school. Acute Spiritual Awareness: As a Quincy, Siegfried can sense Hollows, Shinigami and anything with Reiryoku from a significant distance, and due to possessing the letter 'A' can sense the location of every single Quincy if he so desires and as long as their inner Quincy spirit remains loyal to Siegfried. Quincy Spell Master: Due to his knowledge of Quincy Lore, Siegfried can use the strongest Quincy spells such as Kirchenlied: Sankt Zwinger and Kirchenlied: Sankt Schwert the two strongest spells of Offense and Defense with ease. Spirit Weapon : Siegfried claims this sword can rend the heavens apart, he stated this is a very unique spirit weapon, in that it is the embodiment of his very soul. By combining his own monstrous power and using Reishi to give it shape, this is the result. A gigantic blade able to break any defense. It is a byproduct of his "Assimilation" ability, this blade must deal the final blow for the victim to be devoured. * : Siegfried claims his Hirenyaku is great enough to keep up with any foe, thus removing his need for ranged attacks. He still uses this attack to great effect, able to create one colossal arrow of great destruction or hundreds of small ones able to injure most foes this is a less used, but still valuable attack. :* : By condensing huge amounts of Reishi with his own power, Siegfried can create one gigantic, fast and powerful arrow, called the embodiment of Sanctity itself, it can destroy any foe. :* : By splitting up the Reishi Siegfried can fire thousands upon thousands of arrows rapidly, he can change their properties to that of piercing arrows, able to pierce captain-level foes easily. ::* : By changing the property of the technique Siegfried can give the arrows an explosive effect, they do however have a detonation time of roughly one second once they pierce the target. Siegfried used this to annihilate the body of the adviser to the previous leader of the Wandenreich. Even one arrow can dismember an arm to a weaker foe.